


Poppins' Magic

by Countess_Eliza



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Last Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: Sarah Poppins tells her sleeping daughter about the Poppins's legacy. The last conversation between them. One-shot.





	Poppins' Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I've named Mary's parents John and Sarah Poppins because they both sounded like nice names to me. Those are their names in my other stories about little Mary as well.
> 
> I don't own Mary Poppins.

Poppins's Magic

Sarah held her sleeping daughter in her arms, while she took shaky breaths. Mary was only five. Too young to lose a parent, Sarah thought. Her husband John agreed. So, Sarah fought for her life. Fought to see Mary grow up. There was nothing more that the mother wanted than to see her child lose her first tooth. Make friends at school. Come home one day and tell Sarah all about her crush. Wish Mary luck on her first date. Sarah yearned to see the day where she would toast her daughter at her wedding. And meet her first grandchild. It wasn't suppose to end this way.

"Mary Poppins," Sarah whispered to her sleeping daughter, "I want you to remember this forever, alright? You are made up of two different families. Not just any families. The Poppeneses and the Abotts. Two magical families. Our duty to give back to the world for our gifts. I did as a nurse when I was younger. Your father was a charity worker. We gave back to the people. Someday you will, too. You'll find a way. Remember that Mary. But when you fall in love someday, it's alright to quit to be with your lover. I did."

Mary sighed in her sleep, making Sarah giggle.

"Am I boring you now? So sorry, dear."

Sarah closed her eyes. John came home to find his wife sound asleep with their daughter on her lap. An open book was in front of them. John closed the book. He reached down to carry Mary to her room, but Sarah woke up and stopped him.

"John, I want her to be by me, please," she begged.

So he let Mary stay. John spent the night by the two most wonderful girls. But in the morning, his world turned upside down.

Sarah died in her sleep. When John tried to shake her awake, he noticed how lifeless she seemed. Pushing away thoughts of the worst, john begged for his wife to wake up. Pleaded with her. But Sarah never woke.

Mary didn't understand what had happened. But she kept that last memory of her mother close to her heart. Forever. When her mother told her all about the Poppins magic, Mary was wide awake and listening to her mother's voice. She pretended to be asleep, for that was what she did often. For all Mary knew, her mother was in the place where the lost things go.

Hiding until it was time to show.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sad, I know. But I wanted a way to explain how I think Mary Poppins is magical. I'll probably go in deeper in other stories.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Happy Mother's Day! Please review!


End file.
